


出轨

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 道具play有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 宇智波带土出轨了。
Relationships: OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

当卡卡西窝在带土怀里安静地看着电视时，带土感觉到他屁股兜里的手机震了一下。  
他一手环着爱人，另一手抽出手机点亮了屏幕。  
斯坎儿给他发了个图片。  
带土心跳忽然快了两分，悄悄瞟了一眼怀里的人，只看见对方头顶柔软的发旋，大概还在目不转睛地关注着电视里的情节。  
指纹解锁后，那张图片跳了出来，是斯坎儿白的晃眼的屁股，后穴里塞了根粉色的电动棒，露出的一截上还有一排排令人震惊的凸点。  
他说，我想你了，阿飞先生。  
带土轻轻地呼吸，稳住渐快的心跳，把小腹燃起的火压下去。  
他没有回复，退出了聊天界面，左划想要像以往一样删掉记录，但鬼使神差地，他又退回去把照片存在了私密相册里。  
摁灭手机后，他把头枕在了他合法伴侣的肩头，闻着他身上淡淡的茉莉清香，心思却全在那个给他发信息的骚货身上。  
斯坎儿是不会用这么人妻的香水的。再说卡卡西也不喷香水，香味来自于茉莉花味儿的衣物柔顺剂。  
斯坎儿也不会穿这种柔软舒适的毛衣，他穿熨得笔挺的白衬衫和西装三件套，和带土站在一起很配——尽管在床上比较难脱，但带土一向是撕开派，于是穿什么也就变得无关紧要。  
是的，他出轨了，精神和肉体双方面的。

令带土自己都感到惊讶的是，他发现自己仍然爱着卡卡西。  
这也不难解释，毕竟他从小学开始就爱上了他的尖子生同学，从少年时代了解了自己的心意后勤勤恳恳追了他十年。  
从高中的制作便当写情书，到大学接他上下课，到上班工作后死缠烂打搬进卡卡西公寓给他打扫家洗衣服做饭遛狗只为和卡卡西同进同出逛街洗澡睡觉，哦，还有在这所有之前的，更小的时候为了推开他而被货车碾过半边身子，在医院里躺了一年半的救命之恩——零零总总加起来，他们已经融进了彼此的生命，他们的呼吸，行走，休息，思考都不可避免地打上了另一个人的烙印，当他们的非共同好友与他们其中一方见面时，总会因为两个人奇迹般的共同肢体语言而目瞪口呆。  
卡卡西还在津津有味地看着电视里的高中情侣打情骂俏，嘴角挂着一抹微笑，大概是想到了自己和丈夫的年少时光。  
带土侧头看着卡卡西，看他红润的嘴唇与高挺的鼻梁，光滑白皙的肌肤上那颗嘴角的小痣都只是增添了所谓的风情。  
他有些想念那颗小痣染上水色的样子。  
于是他放任自己沉入以往情色场景的回忆，直到卡卡西感到了身后人有什么坚硬的东西顶着他的股沟——于是他转头羞涩而责备地看了带土一样，在这个不开灯的房间里，电视的光照在他黑沉沉的眼瞳上，泛出令人窒息的色彩。  
带土把人摁在了沙发上。

第二天带土在公司楼梯间里独自抽烟时，一个笑得如同狐狸一样的棕发男人凑上来在他的烟头上点燃了自己那根。  
“干什么？你没打火机吗？”  
带土皱了皱眉，不着痕迹地往旁边退了一步，回头瞟了瞟入口处。  
“不会有人进来的，所有人都去吃午饭了。我以为你昨晚会来找我。”  
对方并没有躲开的自觉，反而又往前凑了一步，一只手已经抚上了带土壮硕的胸肌，熟练地对着衣服下面的敏感点打着圈：“我给人发照片对方还不来的，你是第一个。”  
感觉到下腹隐隐胀痛的带土一把握住了棕发男人的手腕，力度之大让他发出一声轻轻的痛呼。  
“我有家室。而且我说了不要在公司和我凑这么近，斯坎儿。”  
“卡老师昨天休息，我知道的～”名叫斯坎儿的男人委屈地看着他，仿佛插足对方的婚姻与喝一杯咖啡一样司空见惯，“开个玩笑嘛。”

面对那双鹿一样纯净的灰眼睛，带土定定地看了他一分钟，放了手，也看见自己捏过的地方由白转红。  
“对不起。”  
他转头逃避似的，把烟头丢到地上重重碾灭。正当他打算离开的时候，他感觉有什么东西被塞在了手里。  
一个粉红色小遥控器？  
心里一沉，他转头看向斯坎儿，那张漂亮的脸上已经挂上了掩藏不住的得意微笑：“昨晚的东西，还在我后面哦，要不要去厕所来一炮？你可以直接插进来。”

在正午十二点半的写字楼，空荡荡的厕所有很多。  
他们随便下了几层找了一间挤进去，门刚落锁就迫不及待地脱下了裤子。  
“别扯破裤子...”斯坎儿一边喘息一边难耐地扒着带土的肩头。  
真麻烦。带土忍着欲望把那条碍事的西装裤褪下来甩在地上，勾开内裤的一角扯出按摩棒，摸了把斯坎儿水淋淋的下体就插了进去，柔软湿热的内壁紧紧绞着高热的性器，两人都因结合发出一声满足的叹息。  
带土托起斯坎儿的屁股一下下干着，满足的释放同时却也又些疑惑对方今天似乎格外卖力，连呻吟都带上了几分卖弄的意味。  
“别发骚了。”他警告了身下的人一句，毕竟这个厕所随时有可能有人进来。  
“啊～但是带土你真的弄得人家好舒服～”妖精一样的人媚眼如丝，带土无奈地竖起耳朵听了听，确认这里没人后加快了速度深插了几十发，掐着斯坎儿的脖颈射在了里面。

他平复着呼吸，把怀里的人放在马桶盖上，也不管他合不拢的后穴还在汩汩流出精液，自顾自地整理起本就没怎么弄乱的外套和领带。  
斯坎儿眯着眼睛看他，良久才软软地出声：“宇智波先生，把裤子给我捡起来好吗？”  
带土本来不想和这个男人有肉体之外的任何接触，但刚刚上过人家，连一点温存都没有着实有些拔屌无情，于是捡起了那条原本挺括现在已经稍稍揉皱的裤子给他，不留心让兜里的手机啪嗒一声落在了地上。  
斯坎儿瞳孔一缩，想到了什么似的伸手去抢，但他的体格在高大健壮的带土眼前不具有任何优势，这幅想要掩饰的动作反而让带土更加好奇。  
他翻转手机，看到了亮着光的手机屏幕，显示已经通话了二十几分钟。  
屏幕上的号码没有备注，但带土却熟悉得很——是他们上大学那年他给卡卡西亲手挑的手机号，和自己的四位数尾号相同。

带土第一反应是摁掉了通话。


	2. Chapter 2

市场部的风波迅速传遍了写字楼上下。  
“听说了吗，那个斯坎儿被带总泼了咖啡诶。”  
等到下午下班，连宇智波止水都从产品部听到了完整得过分的事件经过，加完班伸着懒腰进了带土的办公室，他知道带土没走，他从小一做错事就不敢回家。  
止水心思一向细腻，光从同事们夸张的描述里就猜了个八九不离十，估摸着那个斯坎儿大概是他小叔叔的地下情人，太张扬触了带土底线。  
看着带土快摸出花的手机屏，止水张了张嘴，没说话。带土焦急憔悴的表情看起来似乎一下午什么都没干，就盯着他那崭新的艾疯15等着卡卡西给他打电话。但除了接到斯坎儿四十多个求饶的连环call，卡卡西连line上的信息都是未读。  
止水抿了一口手里的焦玛，提醒带土；“你要是离婚我也拦不住，但如果不离婚，现在该是回去认错的时候了。”

面对着黑沉沉的写字楼，带土还是到了凌晨一点才活动僵硬的关节回家。  
家里没人。客厅安安静静，厨房安安静静，卧室安安静静。窗户没关，风呼啦啦地灌进他们这个总是充满温暖红豆糕气味的小窝，卷走了几乎所有人生活过的温暖气息，嘲弄带土的惊恐和颓唐。  
带土忽然疯了一样给卡卡西打电话，过了半晌才被接起，卡卡西睡意朦胧；“什么事？Obito？”他尾音上扬，带着点慵懒和昏沉的睡意，还是那把让带土在少年时期能手冲出来的好嗓子。带土捏着手机愣了愣，才想起来卡卡西早晨轻飘飘地告诉他，今天要和班里的学生去野营。  
“没什么，我就是…忽然想你了。”  
“噗，我也想你，带土。”卡卡西轻轻地笑了一声，仿佛一只小猫在带土心口软绵绵地踩过去，带土仿佛能闻到他衣服上温暖的香气。他开始自责，为什么有了卡卡西这样完美的伴侣，自己还要去寻求刺激偷腥。  
“睡吧，卡卡西，明天我在家里等你。”他自我安慰，可能不是卡卡西接的电话，甚至可能是某只捣蛋的乌鸦接起了它。卡卡西温柔地答应了一声，挂断了电话。

卸下了一半心里重担，带土一觉稀里糊涂睡到了第二天中午，连卡卡西开门的声音都没听到。  
卡卡西把红豆糕放在床头，托着腮端详丈夫的睡颜，他忽然起了恶作剧的念头，捻起一块红豆糕放在带土脸庞附近，几十秒后，如愿看到带土睡眼朦胧地睁开眼睛。  
“唔……好香……啊！卡卡西！”带土瞬间想起了心头牵挂了一夜的事情，猛地抓住了卡卡西的双手：“昨天我手机没电了，借别人手机给你打过一个电话，你看见了吗？”  
卡卡西的神情从惊讶迅速转向了茫然。“呃，什么？什么时候打的呢？上午我在长途车上睡着了，下午的时候孩子们又闹腾……”他摸出手机凭着记忆查看，”抱歉啊亲爱的，很重要的事情吗？”  
带土凑过去，卡卡西划着前一天的通话记录，早晨是与校车司机的交流，上午的时候一片空白，中午学校同事大和给他打了几个电话，有几个红的，看来是卡卡西没接，下午是又是一片空白。卡卡西奇怪地看向他。  
带土放心了。他大概知道是卡卡西的学生接了电话，又贴心地删掉了记录。不知道是哪个，或许听到娇喘的那一刻就已经把手机丢了出去，捡回来的时候又因为害怕老师责怪而删掉了也说不定。大危机解除，笨蛋带土快乐地自己圆好了借口。  
他快乐地抱起卡卡西，不顾自己还穿着睡衣而卡卡西裹着风尘仆仆的风衣外套，“一起洗澡然后去吃法餐怎么样？”

第二天周六，带土理所应当地睡了懒觉。但秘书不识时务地打电话来，说有人找他，带土哼哼唧唧地抱怨让那个人工作日再来，但下一秒他就听到了佐助冷冰冰的声音从电话里传来：“是我，你知道什么事。”  
带土从床上弹起。

赶到公司的时候，带土头疼地意识到侄子并不是故意来敲诈，而是帮了大忙。金发小男生在接待室已经哭完了半包纸巾，那双清亮亮的蓝眸子里都染上一层绯红，过路的职员窃窃私语讨论这是不是另一个带总在外边的小情人，被佐助一记眼刀剜得迅速溜走。好在金发男生哭得太过投入，没有听见这些闲言碎语。  
见带土风风火火地闯进来，鸣人丢下纸巾盒冲上来攥住了他的领子：“你怎么能那样对卡卡西老师！还有谁能比卡卡西老师更好！你太过分了宇智波带土！你…你…你不要脸！”  
带土手忙脚乱地安慰着卡卡西年轻的学生，转头看见佐助已经贴心地帮他关上了门，心里不禁感叹还是宇智波懂宇智波啊——虽然对方也是一副看垃圾的表情看自己，不过自己婚内出轨的事实板上钉钉，也不能希求别人有什么好态度。  
足足花了一个半小时赌咒发誓，带土终于让鸣人相信斯坎儿是公司里出名的性饥渴，主动勾引错不在自己；而且念在带土初犯，为了卡卡西和他的圆满家庭，一定痛改前非重新做人。  
带土从钱包里拿出一张信用卡塞进佐助手里：“都快两点了，你和鸣人都没吃东西吧？”

目送两个少年并肩离开，带土像被抽掉了所有的力气，仰躺在冰凉的皮质沙发上，他开始琢磨自己是去约几个朋友喝酒还是直接回家。  
回家吧，久违地给卡卡西做个晚饭。  
下定决心后他站起身来，与推门进来的斯坎儿目光相接。  
“宇智波先生。”棕发男人静静地看着他，几秒后眼睛眯起一个弯弯的弧度。“我要离职了，可以送送我吗？”  
带土皱起眉头，但他看向斯坎儿手里的纸箱和包了半边纱布的漂亮脸蛋，还是点了点头。一定是因为那个笑太像卡卡西了，我没办法拒绝卡卡西。带土在停车场掏出车钥匙的时候给自己找到了完美的借口。  
跑车在城市高架桥上穿梭，门窗隔音极好，车内除了冷风的呼呼声，两人都默不作声。带土顺利地将车子停到了一处高级酒店公寓的地下停车场。  
昏暗的车里，车锁突兀地闪了两下红光。斯坎儿悄悄哭了起来。  
“你走吧。”带土想得够清楚了，昨天一整天的惊吓和魂不守舍让他明白了自己对卡卡西的感情仍然浓厚，与斯坎儿纯粹的肉体交欢不同，与卡卡西的感情中还有时间沉淀下来的亲情。斯坎儿这种东西就像一次性的小玩具，是他某些说不清的特质让带土用了他一次又一次，现在是收手的时候了。“公寓的房租我已经交到了明年，足够你找到下一个工作。”带土不去看那双泪眼朦胧的的脸，哭起来的时候斯坎儿的神情和卡卡西太像了，他不想再做错事。  
“最后握个手，可以吗？”  
带土头也不回地把手伸到副驾驶去。但有只冰凉柔软的手捉住了它，把炙热的手掌贴在了某块几乎要燃烧起来的肌肤上。带土惊讶地回头，发现斯坎儿不知什么时候已经脱下了一半长裤，他的手正贴在斯坎儿柔滑的大腿内测，那里的肌肤滚烫而凸起，他眯起眼睛，看清了那里新刺的几个字母：OBITO。  
“带土……求求你……”斯坎儿咬着下唇解开衬衣，两只原本粉红的乳头因为新打上去的乳钉而充血肿胀成赤红，不去触摸也知道那里和腿上的纹身一样热烫只是解开衣服的摩擦就足以让斯坎儿颤抖起来，他含糊不清地呻吟：“最后一次，求你了，帮帮我好吗？”

说斯坎儿会对一个男人动真情，这几乎是不可能的。但他又像一只鹤一样珍惜自己的身体，带土几次过火的捆绑都让他抱怨了好几天，因此这次斯坎儿却愿意在最私密的地方打上带土的烙印，还在敏感得不得了的乳头上穿了乳钉，这的确让带土动摇了。  
他把斯坎儿两条细白的长腿扛在肩上，下身凶猛地挺动着，把穴内的精液和淫水搅出细小的咕嘟声。在他们跌跌撞撞地进门前，车里电梯里，两个人就拥吻起来，下面湿的一塌糊涂。  
带土心里对于斯坎儿先吃药再来勾引他这件事起初还是有些不满的，但那点烦躁随着阴茎插入斯坎儿吐着淫水的后穴时瞬间被忘得一干二净。斯坎儿没有像以前那样做作地娇声喊叫，他一直眼泪汪汪的，咬着牙柔软地承受，像刚接触床事的卡卡西。于是带土也再没法如同以前那样粗暴地对待他，他捏着男人纤细的脚踝，避免擦到肿胀的纹身。  
“为什么打乳钉？”带土有些迷惑。斯坎儿把手腕咬在嘴里，因为药的缘故他的高潮来得快而急，似乎不会从那种令人头晕的浪潮里跌落似的，他想留带土多呆一会儿，那双灰色的眸子里泪水都没有断过链。“你说过你喜欢…”  
带土终于隐隐约约想起来了，在他某次带斯坎儿到国外出差的时候，他这么说过。酒吧里热情的脱衣舞者弯下腰冲着带土粲然一笑，饱满的乳尖上挂着一颗指甲盖大的绿宝石，把褐色的乳尖都拉得坠下去；带土把一叠钞票塞进他的内裤，又拧了一把露出的蜜色臀肉：“那个很漂亮，要不要考虑一下？”“不了，我怕疼。”斯坎儿安静地笑笑。  
现在倒是不怕疼了吗？带土几乎被斯坎儿过分收紧的后穴夹射第二次，热情的穴肉不知疲倦地涌上来吮吸带土的阴茎，在不断的抽出与挤压中感受到里面越来越湿润而绵软。“吃了多少？”他终于意识到对方今天似乎敏感得过分，似乎分分钟都要昏过去一样。“四片…”斯坎儿感到好渴，大量的水分从他身上的洞里流失，他快要流不出眼泪了，但眼睛干涩得发痛，于是他用手指挡住了日光。  
操，也真不怕死在床上。带土低下头去，把他左胸上肿胀成红豆大小的乳尖含进嘴里。斯坎儿发出一声压抑到极致的低吟，肉穴颤抖着一阵阵收紧，几股热液打在带土龟头上，舒爽得他差点咬住嘴里的乳尖。不等他从过分的情潮中反应过来，带土就俯下身子捞起了斯坎儿那节细腰——斯坎儿无意识地环上带土的脖颈上去，乳尖贴在带土汗湿的胸口，得到了一丝久违的清凉。不想放开。  
但这个拥抱只持续了两秒，带土不耐烦地翻过他的身子，一巴掌拍在他颤抖的屁股上，把那块柔软的肌肉打得晃动起来。“屁股抬起来，婊子。”斯坎儿不知道自己是被这一下还是那个充满了鄙夷的称呼激得射出来的，他其实很喜欢在床上被虐待和侮辱，但是带土快有他大腿粗的上臂肌肉让他总是慎之又慎，也怕对方真的把自己当个玩具用完了就扔。为什么以前不敢这么  
“四片，你怎么不吃十四片？”带土的手掌揉捏着斯坎儿手感极好的屁股，恨恨地发问；“一板下去干脆都不用找男人了，随便一个按摩棒夹着都能让你爽死，死在自己的水里，和你想要的死法一模一样。”斯坎儿的屁股如同面团一样轻而软，但它的主人虚软的膝盖已经支持不住撅起下身这个高难度姿势，带土摆弄了几下无果，只有像小孩把尿一样把斯坎儿插在自己的肉茎上。  
“用手撑住总能办到吧？”带土伸手到前面撸了一把斯坎儿无人抚慰的性器，权当是难得的温存；反正他能用后面射出来，让人少分心去照顾另一个不那么重要的器官，很让人舒心。那根抖抖索索的性器几乎射不出什么东西了，带土的指尖摩挲过圆润的龟头，也只带起怀里人的一阵喘着气的呜咽与战栗。  
带土在心里叹了口气。这个剂量的春药会给身体和心脏带来极大的负担，没想到斯坎儿会为了最后一炮做到这个地步，他自己也不想搞个精尽人亡的结局。男人的自尊心是不愿让他在床事里依靠玩具的，但这几天连续的情事实在消耗了自己太多精力，射了三次后他感到腰有些酸了，但斯坎儿药效还在发挥作用，他微微张着嘴，累到说不出话，下面的小穴却还在一开一合地等待被填满。  
带土起身在床头柜里翻找起来。

斯坎儿感觉很疲惫。他意识到自己确实喜欢上了带土，但带土绝不会属于他。  
空虚还在一波一波弥漫上来，他心跳得极快，带土在旁边翻找着，卡拉卡拉的声音让他安心，仿佛是和自己的男友呆在熟悉的空间。  
带土扶起斯坎儿的一条腿，试图把什么柔软的橡胶制东西塞进他后穴。那里被肏得松软，有淌出来的肠液润滑，带土很快就顺利把那东西的头部塞了进去。一些比鸡蛋略小的东西顺着挤压滑进了肠道。  
“！”斯坎儿转身的动作被制住了，带土不耐烦地拍了拍斯坎儿的大腿，示意他听话。“产卵器。”他简洁地解释。“等会儿你自己把东西排出来，药效大概就过了。使点劲儿花点力气吧，不然那个药对心脏损伤太大。”他拆了整整一盒十二个卵，以防不够用。但在塞进第十个的时候里面的东西几乎就不再推进了，带土啧了一声。斯坎儿看着隆起的小腹，细看能看出卵一个一个的轮廓，把薄薄的皮肤顶得如同临产的蛇。后面几个挤在敏感的内壁上，饱胀感和希望被摩擦的快感让斯坎儿夹紧了湿滑的后穴，随着啵一声肛塞拿出，肠道内最后一个被塞进的卵堪堪停留在穴口。  
带土饶有兴趣地戳了戳那一点，深红的菊穴被撑到合不拢，露出里面球体一点点白色的表面。他扶着斯坎儿枕在自己胸口，那头柔软的棕发沾了汗水，弄得他痒痒的——于是带土恶趣味地伸出五指压了压小腹上的凸起，激得床伴难耐地仰头，喉咙毫无防备地暴露在他面前，如同一只待宰的羊羔。第一颗卵就这么被挤压出来了，更深处的几颗稍稍融化了些，明胶混着斯坎儿自己的水淌下来，带土拿手指蘸了蘸拿到鼻前闻，什么味道也没有，于是失望地把手指塞进斯坎儿嘴里，搅弄了几下那根已经不动弹的软舌。  
后面的排卵也比较顺利，一个个卵碾压过前列腺时带来灭顶的快感，让斯坎儿在高潮时无意识地收紧肠道；棕发男人开始自己抱住一条白皙的腿，用修长的手指去抠挖不上不下的那几颗。但这让观赏者的趣味大幅下降，于是带土把他的双手绑在了床头的护栏。斯坎儿知道这是他应得的惩罚，于是他只有努力地放松腰部，小腿难耐地抬起又落下，蹬着虚空中无法捕捉的麻木快感。  
身上的汗逐渐凉下来，带土感觉有些冷。他到衣柜边翻出自己的备用衣服，看了看时间，冲床上的人挥挥手。  
“别走。”斯坎儿微弱地出声，他知道自己浑身潮湿，弥漫着精液和淫水的味道，双腿间滚落的卵将床单弄得一塌糊涂，可以说不堪到了极点。但他还是抱着一点点微不可察的希望，希望带土看在他如此可怜的份上留下来。  
但对方仅剩的温存是轻轻关上了卧室的门。

TBC


End file.
